ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Building:Town hall
and | use = None }} Introduction At the heart of the town you can find the Town hall, through which the town grows and flourishes. The smart civil servants that work at the town hall, love to give you information about your local population. The town hall is a place to go for an overview of your town. The Town hall allows you to see where you have assigned citizens, how much room you have in your city, how much space is occupied, the satisfaction of your citizens, the population growth, corruption if any, and your income/expenditure. Every expansion of the town hall increases the maximum number of citizens allowed in your town. There are also Town views of the town that change the whole background scenery as the Town Hall is upgraded. The town hall shows how happy/sad your people are, your housing capacity, your income/costs, distribution of citizens, workers and scientists. It also allows you to change your town name. Also, once every few levels the town hall changes your town icon in island view and adds more scenery to your town. __NOWYSIWYG__ Housing space Some researches add housing space for extra citizens: * Well Digging provides extra space for 50 citizens only at your capital. * Holiday increases space by 50 citizens in all of your towns. * Utopia provides extra space for another 200 citizens only at your capital (a total of +300 housing space at your Capital). * The Economic Future researches increase housing space by 20 citizens in all of your towns for every level you research. Satisfaction In order to fill the housing space provided by the Town hall, you need to keep you citizens happy. Happiness can be increased by building, upgrading, and utilizing the features of Taverns and Museums and also directly via some researches. Action points Action points can also be interpreted as "Number of things you can do at the same time". Action points are spent when trading, attacking and blockading other towns. Each action costs one action point, regardless of the numbers of units and ships involved, and the action point is returned when the action is finished. Scattered troops or fleets do not cost any action points. * You start off with 3 action points, and acquire a new action point for every 4 levels of the Town hall (see the chart above for details). Aborting actions Armies and fleets can be recalled when they are traveling to their destination. This will make them turn back immediately towards the town from which they came, but the action point will only be freed when they arrive. Thus, the further away they were, the longer it will take for them to get back. If an army has already arrived at its destination, it can't be recalled until it finishes the mission. * When Cargo Ships are carrying goods between a player's own towns, they are freed up immediately when they arrive. However, when they are going to a foreign town, they must both leave and return, taking twice as long. * When occupying a town, the action point is released upon the troops arriving home after a failed attempt, or once the units successively occupy the town and are stationed there. * When deploying units to another town (even towns of alliance members), the action point is released when the troops arrive and successfully get into the town, or upon returning home after a failed deployment, in case an enemy blockade prevents it. Garrison limit The Town hall contributes to your Garrison Limit. Every level of the Town hall provides +50 units of space. Town notices Notices are a small tab in the Town hall view. It informs you if your colony is subject to corruption. * A town without notices: There are no special events in this colony. In fact, this means that there is no corruption in that town. * A town with notices: There is corruption in this colony. You can remove this notice by expanding your Governor's Residence and reducing corruption. Expansion Details __NOWYSIWYG__ 1 - 10 __NOWYSIWYG__ 11 - 20 __NOWYSIWYG__ 21 - 30 __NOWYSIWYG__ 31 - 40 __NOWYSIWYG__ 41 - 48 __NOWYSIWYG__ Notes: